Secret Santa 2016
by Vicenzina
Summary: Noël. Cette année, c'est Russie qui est le pays hôte des festivités et comme chaque fois, rien ne se passe comme prévu. FraGer, RusAm, RoBul, TurqAine.


Le 24 Décembre, une date que beaucoup attendait avec impatiente et parfois avec une certaine lueur de candeur dans les yeux. Et pour cause, n'était ce pas la veillé de Noël ? Une fête que tous appréciaient et qui surtout donnait l'occasion de pouvoir se réunir en famille et entre amis afin de passer du bon temps. Et les nations, ou plutôt leurs représentations anamorphiques, n'y échappaient pas. Bien au contraire. Et comme chaque année, l'un d'eux recevait les autres en cette soirée.

Cette année se fut au tour de Russie, plus connu aussi sous le nom d'Ivan Braginski. Certes, certains pourraient critiquer en disant que non dans le pays hôte de cette année, Noël se fêtait le 6 janvier à cause du calendrier grégorien, mais quel autre pays hormis ceux ayant une forte population orthodoxe, pourrait accepter ce changement de date ? Aucun. Le slave observa la salle où allait se tenir la réception, tout semblait parfait pour recevoir tous les autres. Un sapin avait été mis dans la pièce et décoré spécialement. Un buffet composé de douze plats fut préparé. Ce dernier regroupait des plats russes dont l'incontournable koutia, mélange de grains de blé, de pavots, de noix, de fruits secs et de miel, indissociable de cette fête. Chaque pays avait bien évidemment été convié d'apporter un plat traditionnel de chez lui s'il le souhaitait. Finissant de se préparer, le slave laissa entendre un " On va bien s'amuser da ~ ? "

Environ une heure plus tard, tout le monde semblait être arrivé. Les seuls qui manquaient encore était la majorité des micro nations qui avaient décidé, selon leurs dires, de faire une entrée spectaculaire. Cela restait encore à se vérifier. Enfin avec le petit groupe, il fallait s'attendre aussi bien au meilleur comme au pire. Dans un coin de la salle se trouvait divers pays méditerranéens, notamment les deux représentants italiens, avec celui du sud qui se faisait distinguer par ses cries et ses insultes, l'espagnol et le grec.

Un peu plus loin, on pouvait trouver France et Allemagne en train de discuter ensemble. Si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir les joues du germanique devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure de la conversation avant de finir par un baiser donné par Francis. Baiser qui fut vite immortalisé en photos ainsi qu'en vidéos par un trio, constitué de Japon, d'Hongrie et de Taiwan, redouté de tous. Pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte du rapprochement franco-allemand un cri leur permis de voir de leurs propres yeux ce qu'il se passait. Le baiser dura encore quelques instants avant d'être brisé par l'initiative du plus grand avant de lâcher, l'air indigné.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Francis ? »

« Honhonhon ~ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es es gêné ma saucisse ~ ? »

Pour le coup, oui, il l'était. D'une part que cela se passe en public et de l'autre qu'il le surnomme ainsi, surtout que connaissant le français, celui-ci n'avait rien d'innocent.

« Arrête un peu avec ce surnom ! »

La réaction de Ludwig eu pour conséquence de faire rire l'autre qui lui assigna rapidement une claque sur les fesses. Geste qui fit encore plus rougir son destinataire et donna plus l'envie à Francis de continuer à le taquiner de la sorte.

Pendant ce temps, le trio repassa en revu ce qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre ainsi que d'autres prises de couples qui parfois n'en étaient pas, si ce n'est que dans leurs imaginations fertiles. S'échangeant quelques ragots et autres détails croustillants sur l'intimité des autres. Et personne n'était épargnée par ces commérages. Pas même eux. Pourquoi le ferait il après tout ? Ils feuilletèrent encore un peu avant que leurs regards soient de nouveau reportés sur un autre duo. Cette fois-ci constitué de Bulgarie et de Roumanie. Fallait il préciser qu'ils se firent mitrailler par les flashs des appareils photos ou portables de chacun ? Certainement pas. Les concernés interrompus fixèrent le trio qui ne bougea pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le roumain ne déclare qu'il était prêt à les mordre, effrayant les deux asiatiques, tandis que l'hongroise resta pour en découdre et surtout pour lui prouver qu'il n'y parviendra pas ! Il fallu l'intervention assez autoritaire d'Autriche afin que les deux cessent de se provoquer, du moins pour cette fois-ci.

L'hôte de la soirée se contenta de fusiller du regard le turc qu'il jugeait bien trop proche de sa grande soeur avec ses bras autour de sa taille. Qu'est ce qu'il pensait faire au juste mis à part énerver le russe en faisant cela ? Et comme pour le narguer encore plus sous yeux, Sadik, qui étrangement ne portait pas son masque, resserra sa prise sur l'ukrainienne. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air si mécontente de son geste puisqu'elle arbora un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres. Il avait bien entendu des rumeurs circuler sur ces deux là, mais il mettait ça sur le compte des délires de certains à s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi dès lors que l'on saluait quelqu'un.  
S'avançant vers eux avec une aura maléfique, Ivan lâcha au méditerranéen

« Tu vas laisser ma sestra da ~ ? »

« Elle a pourtant très bien ici, avec moi »

Turquie insista bien sûr les derniers mots dans le but de blesser un peu plus le blond. L'aîné des slaves essaya de calmer les deux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sans grand succès puisque le russe avança encore avant de se faire attaquer. Non pas par la personne qu'il pensait aux premiers abord, mais par celle qu'il cherchait à éviter à tout prix, soit sa benjamine. Cette dernière avait l'air d'une belle jeune femme surtout avec la robe bleue qu'elle portait actuellement ainsi que ses cheveux longs d'un blond clair, qui lui donnait l'air de ressembler à Snégourka, la fille des neiges et petite fille de Ded Moroz, qui servait d'équivalent slave au Père Noël. Le seul hic restait que derrière cette beauté qui semblait pure, son cœur était complètement glacé. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était son grand frère, encore et toujours au point de vouloir se marier avec. Une obsession ? Sans le moindre doute et elle le prouvait encore à ce moment là vu comment elle s'accrochait à lui.

« Allez viens avec moi grand frère, tu seras beaucoup mieux avec moi ! »

« Natalia non je ne veux pas être avec toi ! »

« Et puis, nous allons aussi enfin pouvoir nous marier ensemble ! »

Sans écouter ses supplications, la biélorusse commença à tirer son grand frère vers le centre de la salle où avait été mis pour l'occasion une branche de gui. Elle comptait sur cela afin d'embrasser, de force, son aîné et de lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait. Toutes ses tentatives avaient échouées jusque là et celle-ci n'allait pas échapper à la règle. En effet, elle continua de le traîner contre son gré avant que l'américain ne décide d'intervenir. Celui qui se déclarait le héros des autres, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires des autres. Alors, pourquoi il n'interviendrait pas cette fois encore ?

« Ahahaha le héros est là pour vous aider ! »

Ivan avait réussi à se détacher de sa cadette sauf qu'elle le rattrapa sans problème grâce à l'écharpe qu'il portait presque en permanence. En voulant intervenir, ses lèvres finirent sur celles du slave. Et comment ? Par un simple accident, Alfred glissa en courant pour atterrir sur celui qu'il voulait secourir. De choc, la plus jeune lâcha sa prise. Le baiser semblait s'éterniser. Chose qui donna le temps au trio de photographes de prendre plusieurs clichés. Ce que les trois et les autres ignoraient était le fait que depuis plusieurs semaines, les deux nations s'étaient rapprochées de manière significative. Bien qu'ils faisaient tout pour garder cela secret et pour de bonnes raisons. Après tout, ils avaient passé des décennies à se battre l'un contre l'autre par l'intermédiaire d'autres pays sous leur influence. Autant dire, qu'il était très peu probable qu'ils finissent par être ensemble.

« Lâche mon grand frère, sale capitaliste ! » s'indigna Natalia qui s'apprêtait à aller riposter pour les séparer

« Pourquoi je devrais lâcher mon petit copain ? »

La confirmation tomba d'un coup sec, laissant la jeune femme déboussolée et préférant passer sa colère sur les baltes, et plus particulièrement sur le représentant de la Lituanie.

La soirée continua ainsi, sans autre incident notoire. L'entrée surprise des micronations fut un échec total selon ce qu'espérait Sealand. Pour certains les festivités finirent par des actions guidées par l'alcool parfois regretter par la suite. Pour d'autres, cela permis de dévoiler leur relation comme États Unis et Russie ou France et Allemagne, qui malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire étaient bel et bien en couple.

Ce qui restait certain était que tout le monde risquait de se souvenir du réveillon de cette année.


End file.
